Pull Over
by mothermayor
Summary: [OUTLAW QUEEN SMUT] One Shot. Robin and Regina are out for a drive, when suddenly Robin pulls over. What's going on?


**Hey! This is a new smut oneshot. **

***RATED M FOR A REASON!***

**-Echo**

* * *

"I really can drive _myself _home. I'm perfectly capable to do so." Regina says, being somewhat snappy to the man in the driver's seat.

Robin momentarily takes his eyes off of the road to look at Regina, "It's just the thing a gentleman would do." He states, sounding proud of himself.

"Then why are you doing it?" Regina says, sounding stern but with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

He lets out a sarcastically fake laugh, "Real funny, m'lady. I could just drop you off on the side of the road right here, right now."

"And then you would really get nothing, forever. I would have the car, I would be at home, in my bed. And you…wouldn't." She huffs.

"Oh is that so? So because I could stop right here where I am right now and take you out of this car…I would never get 'anything' anymore? Am I hearing this right?"

She nods and folds her arms over his chest. "Exactly. I can pleasure myself." She pauses and smiles cockily, I've been doing it pretty well now for twenty-eight years or so."

"Oh please, like you haven't had any men who woo over you, Regina. You're-" He stops himself before he digs himself into a deeper hole with her.

"I'm what, Robin?" She asks with a sharp tongue, now glaring over at him.

"You're just…never mind."

"I'm what?" She repeats.

"You're just beautiful. How would some guy not be able to take you? I mean, maybe not easily but I'm sure in twenty eight years and even before that in the Enchanted Forest that you had your men."

She smiles arrogantly, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. But then again, you're the one who has me now. What does that tell you?"

"That I'm easy? Or that I had to work hard to get this frisky woman sitting next to me?" Robin replies, smiling crookedly as his eyes are fixed on the road. "Because, I've heard stories of you, Regina. Stories of your…nights."

"What? Was my Evil Queen life some kind of erotica bestseller?" She snaps, playful still.

"Pretty much." He replies. He looks over at her again momentarily, "But see, I know that the Evil Queen is very naughty. I've seen it many of times."

"Oh really? Maybe I should change the name to 'Naughty Queen'?" She bites back.

"It would suit you quite well. You do remember the time at Granny's, sneaking into the-"

"Yes I remember!" She snaps, looking around as if someone is going to hear them.

"We're in a car, Regina. Just us. I don't think anyone can hear me." He says, smirking.

She rolls her eyes and huffs, "Just in case. But I also remember the time you came to my office, absolutely…_desperate._" She hisses, licking her lips

"And that tramples the time that you called me to come to the library? If I do recall, we almost got caught by Belle that time, did we not?"

She chuckles and bites her lip, "And the cameras. Who puts cameras up in a library anyway?"

"Who calls her husband to have sex in a library?" He replies, implying to Regina.

She narrows her eyes at him, "Point taken." She states in a low voice. "Or maybe even the first time…"

"Ah, yes. The woods…one of my favorites if you ask me." Robin replies, now smiling very wide as he muffles a laugh.

Regina looks out of her window at the forest going along beside them. She smiles when that first time memory flashes through her mind, "Why was it your favorite?" She asks, still looking out the window. A few moments of silence pass by until Regina whips her head around to look back at Robin, "Hello?" She says, looking straight at the side of his smiling eyes.

He suddenly slows down and starts to pull over to the side of the road, with no warning whatsoever, making Regina automatically nervous.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing you why…" He pauses and undoes his seatbelt, turning the car off. He leans over across the middle seat and kisses her deeply and passionately, "It's my favorite."

She raises a brow and pulls away (reluctantly) from his kiss. "In the woods?" She asks in a low, almost sexual tone.

"Right here's fine." He replies, bringing his lips back to hers and pushing her backwards until they're sprawled out on the front seat.

Regina's hands entangled in his short, golden hair. His hands wandered over her body for a while before slipping her tucked shirt out from her pants, sliding his hands up her shirt and finding her bra. He pulls the fabric down and frees her already enlarged breasts, rubbing them deeply with his strong fingers.

She lets out a muffled, lighthearted moan that vibrates off his lips as she feels his fingers flick over her nipples. His body moved over top of hers uncontrollably, both of their hips grinding against each other's. She could feel his bulge rub against her upper thigh, driving her even more wild for him than she already was. Their tongues danced on each other's, exploring every inch of their mouths that they could find. Regina's nails dug into his shirt, wanting to rip it off. Her hands went down to his belt in between them, gracefully unbuckling it and undoing his pants, ripping them down his legs and taking his boxers off with them. His body tightened from the sudden cool air from the open windows hitting his arousal. Regina's hands quickly fixed that though, once her hand grabbed him fully and she massaged her long fingers into his member.

Robin let out a grunt and let his head fall forward, gasping for air from her touches. He reached down and started undoing the buttons on her shirt, fumbling with them as his mind was fading quickly. He finally undid them and practically ripped her shirt off of her body, taking the bra not long after. She kicks her heels off and they fall under the steering wheel with a clunk. He reaches for her skirt and begins to slide it down her silky smooth legs. All that was left in his way was her dark, lacy panties. They didn't last long either.

All of their clothes were piled on the floor beside them or thrown into the back seat. Scattered, needless to say. Neither of them could keep their hands off of each other, finding every nook that they could. Regina's thumb brushed over Robin's tip, knowing the places that make him absolutely crumble. His breath hitches in his throat, and he immediately brings his hand beside hers and finds her sopping wet center.

He begins to massage her bundle of nerves in circles, somewhat vigorously making Regina gasp for air continuously. Her legs spreading further open and one wrapping around his waist, being squished between the seat and his strong body. Her heel dug into his rear as the pressure between her legs grew even stronger, then he replaces his hand with his tongue, flicking it over her overly sensitive area. That being quite uncomfortable in the small front seat of their car, he leans back up her body and the tip of his length presses against her soft, wet flesh, taunting Regina even further.

His lips suddenly wrap around her left breast, making her arm fly upwards and grab the headrest to the left of her. Her fingers dug into it as he continued to suck on her extremely sensitized nipples, bringing her an immense amount of pleasure. "Robin, just take me already. Take me hard and long, make me remember this time as better than in the woods." She hisses, her voice husky and filled with desire.

He smiles against her breast and takes his lips from her, "At your service." He says, slightly surprised she had begged for him. Especially so soon in the game.

But he obliged- gladly. His tip sliding down to find her entrance and excruciatingly slowly entering her. Her walls tightened around his member immediately, he stayed there a moment for them both to adjust. He pushes into her deeper, her other leg now wraps around his waist allowing him to go all the way into her.

He begins his movements in a soft, rhythmic motion. Her hips move with his in perfect unison, they knew each other so well. Her left hand clawed at his back while her right hand pulled at his short hair, entwining her fingers around in it. "Mmmm…" She moans, feeling him hit the spot deep inside of her that drove her wild.

Finding that spot, Robin sped up a little and made his thrusts harder, completely moving the whole car now. It rocked back and forth, and neither lover thought one second about what it may look like from the outside, nor that anyone could come by and see them in this moment. All that was on their minds was each other.

"Gosh, Regina…" Robin moans as her heels continue to dig into his rear, her hand clawing at his back.

Her walls were beginning to tighten around him. He reached between them and brushed his finger over her clit, throwing her over the edge with a loud moan.

Her orgasm was a hard wall that she slammed into. That was the hardest climax she'd ever experienced, squeezing her walls so tightly around his member. He only thrust two more times into her before he spurted his hot juices into her.

"Uhh…" Regina groans out, her head throbbing from the highest climax ever. "Mmmm…" She moans, her walls still fluttering around his length. After a moment, he pulls out of her exhaustedly, sitting back on his knees between her legs.

Both were panting still, watching each other's eyes closely. Robin leans back over the top of his wife and sensually kisses her forehead, her nose, then her lips. "You're always amazing." He whispers.

She was about to reply until they heard footsteps coming to the side of the car. They heard a voice, "Is everything okay in here? I was on patrol and- _OH MY…_!" Emma exclaims, getting to the window and seeing the two stark naked in front of her.

"Miss Swan!"Regina snaps out of pure fear. "Get out of here!"

"I-Uh-I…" Emma stutters, in complete shock.

Robin's head is craned around, staring the blonde down. Regina still glares at her, "**Get. Out. ****_Now._**" She repeats, in a low and fear invoking voice.

Emma hurriedly turns to rush off, but not before Regina wipes her memories temporarily, giving her new ones of her and Robin pulled over to have a snack.

The cop car turns away and pulls off, Robin looks back at Regina and lets out a long-kept in laugh. "I can't believe that just happened." He growls, still smiling.

Regina tilts her head over, completely embarrassed. "Nosey child." She mumbles. She turns her head and smiles at him, "But that was amazing."

He wriggles up her body and slides his hands under her back, bringing her chest up closer to his face. He licks his tongue up from her stomach and to the top of her chest, making Regina's body quiver. "Maybe we should go for another round…" He suggests in a low, raspy voice.

She smiles and bites her lip, raising her brow flirtatiously, "And maybe even a round after that." She replies, bringing his head in for a smashing kiss. She maneuvers themselves so she's on top of him, her warm arousal rubbing against his stomach.

After another round, they were panting once again as their orgasms were both higher than before, even. Somehow.

"I can't seem to keep my hands off of you." Robin says, letting them wander all over her naked body.

"Good." She replies, pulling him in for another bruising kiss.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Give me ideas/prompts for smut! Thanks! :)**

**-Echo**


End file.
